


Secret

by captainpeaches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: You are dating Steve Rogers and trying to keep it a secret from your older brother, Tony Stark, who you know will not support your relationship. How long will the secret last though?





	Secret

“Where is it!” you nearly shouted as you frantically rummaged through the oak jewelry box resting on your vanity.

Moments later, you found what you were looking for. It was a silver chain necklace with a large diamond pendant. It was a gift from your brother many years ago. You grinned as you fastened it around your neck.

“Perfect!” you told yourself as you looked in the mirror at your midnight blue dress, black wedges and necklace. You checked your eyeshadow one last time and shoved your cell phone into your dress’ pocket.

Before you could even make it out of your bedroom’s door frame, you froze in your tracks. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is my brother?”

“Mr. Stark is working on the Iron Man suit in the garage,” the disembodied female voice replied.

You let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Miss. Stark, where are you going?”

You jumped at the familiar voice you heard in the bedroom hallway. “Oh hey, Vis! I’m actually going on a date.”

He smiled. “Well you look lovely and I hope everything goes well. Who are you going out with?”

“Don’t tell Tony. I don’t want him to know yet.” Your smile broadened. “It’s Steve.”

Vision's eyes widened. “Captain Rogers? Tell me everything when you get back!”

You chuckled. “I will.”

A few minutes after you left the Avengers HQ, Tony went to the kitchen to get some water. Vision was searching through a cookbook for a new recipe to try.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Vision grabbed a pan from the Lazy Susan.

Tony took a sip of the liquid. “Hey.” He set the glass on the granite counter and his eyebrows knitted together. “Do you know where (Y/N) is?”

The younger man gathered a few spices from the pantry. “I thought she was still in her room,” he lied. He faced away from the billionaire to hide his smile.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s (Y/N)?” Vision’s smirk faded and he continued his cooking.

“(Y/N) is at an Italian restaurant with Steve,” she replied.

Tony’s blood boiled. He opened the tracker app on his phone. He had it so he could find you in case somebody like Loki decided to lead an attack on New York again. “My god.”

“Stark! What is the matter? Who do we need to fight?” Thor questioned, holding his hand out for his hammer.

“We may need to fight Steve,” Tony answered. “C’mon, Thor. We need to go undercover.”  
x  
“Did I tell you how amazing you look?”

You peeked up from your menu. “Um...Only for the past ten minutes.”

Steve chuckled. “That’s way too long.” He held your right hand. “(Y/N), you are beautiful.”

You blushed at your boyfriend of two month’s words. How were you able to hide your relationship from your older brother? You bribed the other Avengers that found out to keep quiet until you were ready to tell Tony. He didn’t want you to date superheroes. Ever.

“Happy two months,” you cheered.

Steve leaned over the table and plants a sweet kiss on your lips. “Happy two months, baby.”

Out of the corner of his eye, the captain saw two very familiar men wearing jackets, jeans and blank baseball caps.

“What the matter?” you asked your boyfriend.

Steve shook his head. “Oh it’s nothing. I just had something in my eye. What’s the movie we’re seeing later about again?”  
x  
“Why are we stalking Steve and (Y/N)?” Thor asked the billionaire after the waitress took their drink order. “You never told me.”

Tony glared at his target, the perfect blond man. “Steve and (Y/N) are on a date. She knows she can’t date superheroes.”

“Why don’t you go say something to them then? I mean, it’s been two months.” Thor immediately silenced himself.

Tony’s eyes shot daggers in the god’s direction. “What the hell did you just say?”

“I- I thought she told you already.” Thor stammered. His orbs were filled with worry.

Your brother shot up from his seat and marched over to your booth.

“(Y/N)!”

Chills went down your spine as you slowly turned to see your furious brother.

“What is the number one dating rule!” You were sure that everyone in the crowded restaurant was staring at you. Your cheeks began to burn.

“Tony, let’s go outside. Not here," you began.

Your brother plopped himself down next to you. “Hell no.” Tony’s hand closed into a fist. “You promised, (Y/N)!”

“I was going to tell you!” you cried. “I was actually going to tell you today. I swear!”

Steve chimed in. “We were actually going t-”

“Save it!” Tony snapped. “I’ll deal with you later.” He turned back to you.

A single tear slid down your cheek. “Tony, I love him!”

Your boyfriend’s eyes widened.

“I love you, Steve.” It was the first time you had ever told the captain that.

Tony’s nostrils flared.

Steve grinned. “I love you too, (Y/N).” You blushed.

“Go sit with Thor.” You got up and did as the billionaire commanded.

Tony folded his hands in front of him. “Listen here Rogers, that is my little sister that you are dating. She is the only family I have left. Treat her like a freakin’ princess or I will kill you myself. Got that?”

Steve nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Your brother patted your boyfriend on the back. “Good talk.” He took a deep breath. “Thor, let’s go home.”


End file.
